Une soirée entre potes
by AmbivalentRiot
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu devaient passer une soirée au cinéma, comme de simples potes. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Une bon résumé? Et un vrai titre? Ah non c'est pas là, désolée.


Hey les gens ! Ça va ?

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas eu le temps. (Oui c'est nul comme excuse, mais je fais ce que je veux, na!)

Donc voilà un petit OS Matoine. Très mignon, alors les psychopathes, partez avant de vomir des arc-en-ciels pendant trois jours.

Enjoy !

POV Antoine :

L'air est plutôt doux pour un mois de novembre. On se sent plus à la fin de l'été qu'au début de l'hiver. Pourtant, moi, Antoine Daniel, je me demande comment les gens pouvaient se balader en T-shirt. Soit les gens sont bizarres, soit je suis frileux. Je serre ma vieille veste marron autour de moi en regardant l'heure. 19H42. Ça fait maintenant 3/4 d'heure que j'attends mon meilleur ami, lui aussi youtubeur, Mathieu Sommet. Et aussi sympa qu'il peut l'être, pour l'instant, le schizo me pète plus les couilles qu'autre chose.

«Putain Mathieu bouge ton cul!»

Bien évidemment, aucun châtain d'1m60 très mignon ne répondit à mon appel.

Je rougis comme une collégienne et mon cœur bat plus fort. C'est vrai que Mathieu est mignon. Il a des yeux si bleus… Je soupire. Tu te crois dans une fanfiction ou quoi Antoine? Comment les fangirls ont – elles appelées notre couple d'ailleurs? Ah oui, le Matoine. Ce nom est très marrant, enfin, de mon point de vue. Je suis sûre que ça plaît à Mathieu aussi. Quand Math' et moi on passe des soirées à lire ce genre de fics, on se tape d'immenses fous rires. Bon, on flippe aussi en voyant le peu de santé mentale qui reste aux fangirls. Mais bon, elles n'ont as l'air si méchantes. Enfin j'espère.

19h56.

On va être en retard ! Mathieu voulait absolument aller au cinéma mais si il ne se bouge pas, il va y aller tout seul ! Il doit avoir un problème, c'est pas son genre de faire poirauter les gens comme ça… Je l'appelle.

Au moment où je sors mon tel, quelqu'un me souffle ds le cou.

«Ah putain c'est quoi ça ?!»

Je me tourne vers un Mathieu hilare. Il est littéralement mort de rire : il se tient au mur pour ne pas tomber. Normalement, j'aurais ri à m'en péter les côtes. Mais après une heure d'attente, je suis plutôt de mauvais poil.

«Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es complètement con !

-Hey cool !»

Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Après s'être regardés pendant un moment, on éclate de rire tant la situation est conne.

Réconcilié avec mon meilleur pote, je lui donne un coup de poing affectueux dans l'épaule et lance :

«Bon on y va ?

-Allez !»

On se met en route vers le cinéma où nous allons d'habitude. Après qq mins de marche, Mathieu s'excuse :

«Désolé pour le retard mec, j'ai eu un problème de… de logistique. Et puis après, y a des fans qui m'ont abordé , enfin bref, désolé.

-Pas de problème. Pour te faire pardonner, tu payes le cinéma.

-Hé, c'est super cher le cinéma !

-Justement.»

Je lui offre un grand sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue à marcher sans parler. Je décide de le taquiner :

«Tu boudes Mathounet ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça !»

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il ne réagit pas comme ça d'habitude… Je remarque qu'il paraît tendu.

«Désolé si je t'ai vexé…

-Non c'est bon.

-Et Math'…

-Quoi ?

-Le cinéma, c'était là.

-Oh merde !»

De mauvaise humeur mon Mathieu, ce soir. Quel coup lui ont encore fait ses personnalités ?

Il entre dans le bâtiment en faisant la gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je ne veux pas le vexer, surtout pas...

Heureusement, pendant qu'on fait la queue, il retrouve le sourire.

«Pardon Antoine, c'est pas toi, c'est le Patron. Il a encore essayé d'attoucher le Geek. Ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur, mais j'avais pas l'intention de me défouler sur toi.

-C'est rien. Si tu veux que je paye…

-Non c'est bon.»

Il sort son portefeuille de sa poche et dit :

«Tu veux voir quoi ?»

POV Mathieu :

«Là ?

-Nan.

-Là ?

-Non plus.

-Ici alors ?

-Mmm… Non.»

Je soupire.

«Bon Antoine t'as pas l'impression de péter un peu les couilles ?

-Oh ça va… Viens on va au fond !»

Il s'avance jusqu'au rang du fond et se pose. Je le suis et me laisse tomber sur le siège en soupirant.

«Ça va ? demande Antoine.

-Hein ? Euh ouais ça va, ça va.»

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Je sens qu'Antoine va poser une question gênante mais heureusement pour moi, le film commence. Mon ami est tout de suite absorbé par le film, pas moi.

J'ai menti. Je ne vais pas si bien que ça. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que l'homme que j'aime est assis juste à ma gauche.

« _Mais si Jenny, ça va être génial !_ »

Ah, l'héroïne vient d'arriver dans le manoir chelou avec ses potes cons.

« _Hé, c'était quoi ça ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien, va voir Mike !_ »

Pff… Qu'est – ce que c'est cliché ! Pourquoi on est allé voir ça ?

Ah oui. Parce que ça avait l'air « pas mal ». D'après Antoine.

« _Oh mon dieu Mike, est – ce que ça va ?_ »

« _C'était quoi bordel ?!_ »

Antoine pose sa main sur la mienne et l'air change. Mon cœur se met à maltraiter ma cage thoracique. Il est si proche…

Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas…

« Math' ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Il me regarde. Il me regarde. Ses yeux chocolats sont si beaux…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et je l'embrasse.

Un feu d'artifice éclate dans mon ventre quand il répond au baiser. C'est tellement inattendu… Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux fous et il pose sa main sur ma joue.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, essoufflés. Je m'entends murmurer :

« Je… Je t'aime Antoine.

-Moi aussi Mathieu. »

Je suis surpris. Antoine m'aime ? Il m'aime vraiment ? Je souris comme un idiot et recommence à l'embrasser.

Finalement, cette soirée n'est pas si mauvaise…

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît… *grands yeux humides*

Reviews ?


End file.
